1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game machines that are typically played in an arcade, store, or other public environment, and more particularly to such games that are played by directing a playing piece across a playing surface.
2. Background of the Related Art
Game machines of many types are played in arcade environments. Roll-down games are popular types of arcade games that utilize a playing piece, such as a coin, ball, etc. that is directed down a playing surface, such as a ramp. A player can direct the playing piece at, onto or into targets or around obstacles, and a game score is accumulated based upon the player's success. In some games, a playing piece, or gamepiece, is directed by a pivoting chute, which is sometimes referred to as a shooter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,127, by Bromley et al., describes a coin bowling game in which a player directs the path of an inserted coin to roll on a playing field toward target pins. The coin is directed by a rigid pivotable coin chute. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,248, by Shoemaker, Jr. et al., describes a game in which players can each use a rigid pivotable coin chute to direct coins onto a surface having accumulated coins. A vertical dam translates over the surface to drop certain coins over the edge for a player score. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,217, by Kelly et al., describes a game in which a players directs coins across a playing surface with a rigid pivotable directing mechanism. The player uses the rigid pivotable directing mechanism to aim the coins at various targets in or on the playing surface.
These exemplary games of the prior art provide for player direction of a gamepiece by a rigid chute-type mechanism. With such a mechanism, the effect of a player's input on the direction of the gamepiece can be easily predicted by the player, and therefore less skill is necessary to achieve the game goals. More advanced players may desire a more challenging task than that provided with a rigid coin chute.
Therefore, a game is desired that requires more skill for a player to direct a gamepiece across a surface in a particular direction.